XCOM : The Other Side
by GoldenNightmares
Summary: I was human, now I'm not. She changed me into something I didn't want to be. (M for Adult themes and lemons, lots of them (OC X Harem (Female Aliens)))
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by 'The Rebel Viper'**

 **It'll be from the First Person. And Viper's stretch out their S's to make a hissing sound.**

 **(Vance)**

" **Uggghhh… where am I"** I said, coming around. **"What! Why can't I move!?"**

"Oh, Vance… you're already awake!" A recognised voice said.

" **Mother?"** I asked.

"Vance you should know… I'm not your mother, not anymore… you're not my son anymore… now, you're my assignment" The woman said chuckling.

" **What?! What have you done!"** I questioned panicking.

"You know of the Viper species, yes?"

" **Yesss"** That's not right. **"I know of them"**

"Well, after XCOM eliminated their King, their species numbers have been dwindling. So, I was to find a solution" The woman chuckled.

What… no no no no no no no… that's not possible… to splice DNA in that way… I shouldn't be alive!

" **Imposssible!"** I said, struggling to break free. **"I can't have become one of them!"**

"Well… not quite… but your DNA is now compat…" The woman was interrupted by a door opening.

" **Is he awake?"** A Viper, an unusual one, with blood red scales and black under scales, with ruby red eyes, said.

"Yes Matriarch… he's awake"

" **Not quite what I expected…"** The Matriarch said, looking at me.

Let me see myself, god damn it!

"He's DNA is one hundred percent compatible… your species survival will be ensured"

" **Our Hierarch should be allowed to see himself!"** The Matriarch said.

"I don't think [GAH]"

" **Do it! Or I'll make your life extremely uncomfortable"** The Matriarch commanded, wrapping her tail around the woman.

"I'll [GASP] I'll do it!" The woman said, gasping for air, as the Matriarch released her grip.

I actually grinned, it was entertaining. But I think the Matriarch caught on. The woman turned a mirror in the ceiling over, and I was shocked. I had a human figure, but skinnier, and taller, with white and blue scales, a large hood, with spikes around it, and I had sapphire eyes. I actually looked pretty good, but I'll keep that to myself, but I can see what the Matriarch meant by it's not what she expected, I didn't have a tail, I had legs.

" **Tell me about him… what has the splicing done to him?"**

"Well, to start off with, he is extremely flexible, he became double jointed, in every joint, his muscle density has increased dramatically, but without physically showing, somehow, and his body has both standard Viper abilities and the Viper Kings Cryogenic and Psionic abilities" The woman explained.

" **Interesting… what is his name?"**

Uhhhmmm, don't you just call me Hierarch?

"Vance… but don't you just call him Hierarch?"

" **Yes… most of the time"** The Matriarch said, with something in her voice that I can't recognise, but makes me nervous.

Oh… wait… ahh FUCK! I'm their Hierarch… their only MALE! And their numbers are dwindling! So that'll be my purpose! I remember, I was fifteen, but I don't know what day is it, or what year is it.

" **How long wasss I… undergoing this processss?"** Dear lord that's going to get annoying, dragging out my S's.

"Let's see… [MUMBLING]… About a year, give or take a few months"

So, I'm about sixteen.

" **Let him off the table… he is no longer an experiment, he is our Hierarch"**

"I'm not sure…" The Matriarch gave her a 'If looks could kill' stare. "Okay, okay… releasing restraints"

The restraints holding my legs and arms in place, allowing me to get up.

"So, Vance, how do you feel?"

" **You have no right to use my name! You have disregarded any respect for me, and ruined the trust I had with you!"** I said, angrily. **"The Matriarch may use my name, she actually has respect for me… but you! You may not!"**

She was taken by surprise, and was glad that there was meter thick reinforced glass in between me and her, otherwise, I might actually have put my new strength to the test.

"I… I…" She was speechless, the Matriarch, on the other hand, was smirking.

" **Your work is done… allow me to take it from here"** The Matriarch said, unlocking my cell.

I unconsciously stuck my tongue out, and tasted the air. That's another thing I'm going to have to get used to, that and my heightened senses. I'm actually kind of enjoying this, already.

"Of course, he is one of you" The woman spat bitterly.

" **Thank you, Matriarch"** I said, bowing.

" **It should be me who bows to you… you are our only male, and higher than me"** The Matriarch said, and I swear, I caught her blushing.

" **It's respect"**

" **Follow me, Hierarch, the transportation is long, and XCOM attacks have become more frequent"** The Matriarch said, leading me to the what appeared to be an Armoury.

She allowed me in, but remained outside. Inside, was an armour set, which obviously wasn't built by the Vipers, as it had leg armour. It felt rather comfortable, but the helmet was more of a crown than anything. But at least I felt good in it. Honestly, I may not join the resistance, as I was planning to, for two reasons, one, look at me, two, I feel bad for the Vipers. I can only assume the Elders were using their dwindling numbers to control them.

" **Matriarch, may I ask where we are going?"** I asked, as I left the Armoury.

" **Western European Viper Nest, for safety, it's the largest Viper Nest, and its location makes it easily defendable"** The Matriarch said, as we boarded a UFO VIP Transporter, I was bored and did a bit of hacking.

The interceptor's commander was a glowing crystal, surrounded by a grey, humanoid, metallic body.

" **We are ready to depart"** The Matriarch said.

" **What is that?"** I asked, as we were taken to a seating area.

" **It's called an 'Outsider'. They have a teleportation mechanism, which if the UFO crashes, they can teleport away, to protect all their data, unlike Codex's"** The Matriarch replied.

The craft, quickly took off, and made its way to Western Europe.

" **What is your intention for me?"** I asked, catching the Matriarch off guard.

" **Ummm… well… I wasn't expecting you to have been a kidnapped human, I was expecting Dr. Diad to create a new Viper King from scratch… for… for…"** The Matriarch said, embarrassed at having to explain this to me, a human hybrid no less. Though I'd already put the pieces together.

" **I've already put the pieces together"**

" **Then you must understand, why we did this to you… we were desperate, I forced Dr. Diad to go behind ADVENT's back to make you"** Seeing her plead in this way, really does make me feel bad for her species.

" **Did Dr. Diad give you any reason as to why she chose me, or was it dumb luck?"**

" **She chose you specifically, said your DNA was much more 'fragile'… easier to splice. When the Elders found out, they were less than pleased, but they couldn't just stop the program, you were weeks away from completion"**

There was an awkward silence.

" **You're going to have to teach me how to control my powers, its bad enough that your numbers are dropping fast, and we don't want to add frozen Vipers to the mix"** I joked, which actually made her laugh a little.

" **No we wouldn't"** She said, slithering to bridge, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

She would make a good mate, but I know, I won't be able to mate with just her… simply because it wouldn't make enough Vipers. As cruel as it sounds, we might have to force more people into this situation. And that's the Viper DNA talking, probably.

I looked at my armour, and took a good look at it, because I was rushed. Well I wasn't really, I know the Matriarch would've waited an eternity for me, but I still felt rushed. My armour was silver with gold accents and sapphires placed on it, it was also plated armour in some areas, like the knees and elbows, most likely to provide maximum mobility and maximum protection in otherwise vulnerable areas. I've seen Vipers when I was younger, they would use their tongues to grab their target, bring it to them, and then use their tail to crush the life out of them. I don't have a tail, but I am tall, and insanely strong, so I guess I could crush their throats. I wonder if the Matriarch will let me use ADVENT Troopers, from my little, hacking trip, I found out they're clones, a dime a dozen, they'll just make more.

" **Hierarch!"** A normal, no wait, a Viper with white scales, weird, said. **"We will be arriving shortly"**

" **Thank you"** I said, heading to the bridge.

As I walked to the bridge, I saw a lot of normal Vipers, and their staring was making me 'uncomfortable' to say the least.

The Matriarch was speaking to the white scaled Viper.

" **Matriarch… I do not see anything"** I observed, looking out the window.

" **You are not meant too, it's for safety reasons that all of them are hidden from the rest of the world"**

" **Interesting"**

 **010101110110010100100000011101110110100101101100011011000010000001100010011001010010000001101100011000010110111001100100011010010110111001100111001000000110100101101110001000000110000100100000011011010110111101101101011001010110111001110100|** The Outsider spoke in… Binary… but in rapid clicks and beeps. I didn't understand it, but the Matriarch did.

" **Thank you… Hierarch, follow me"** The Matriarch said.

I did as she asked.

When the ramp lowered, the Matriarch slithered off, and I stepped off. Well they weren't kidding when they said 'Viper Nest'. That's all I can see, Vipers, and most staring at me. I heard whispers which I shouldn't be able to understand, yet I do.

I continued to follow the Matriarch, down multiple ramps, which makes sense, since they don't have legs. Eventually we reached the floor that she wanted.

" **Memorise the floor number"** She told me.

I did, floor fifteen, I guess it only goes down. We continued down the corridor, until we came across two sets of very grand looking doors, on the left, it was silver around the door, on the right, was gold around the door.

" **The one on the door on the right is your quarters"**

We entered, and sure enough, it was a room fit for a king.

" **I'm sure you have many questions about the Vipers as a species, so ask away"** The Matriarch said.

One question instantly popped into my mind. **"I can't believe this is the first question I have, but, why would a reptilian species, like yourselves, have need for breasts?"** I asked, making her blush a little.

" **While we do lay eggs, the hatchling doesn't stay in there more than a day, and needs to be breastfed, this is due to the Elders manipulating our DNA, and combining it with human DNA, during the original invasion"** The Matriarch explained.

Well there goes the theory that they're venom sacks, somebody would owe me a fiver, but not anymore.

" **Well that explains an awful lot"** I said aloud. **"Okay, what about the white scaled Vipers, what's special about them?"**

" **Neonates, they are young, and have yet to gain their colour"**

" **And finally, I saw eggs on the way down here, if you are able to perform Asexual reproduction, then why do you need me?"**

" **Genetic cloning, it's risky, but has kept our numbers from plummeting, and we will continue to do it, until enough males are born… if enough males are born"**

" **What happened to all your other males?"**

" **We don't know, the Elders would subtly take them one at a time, for unknown purposes, but I'm starting to believe that it was an attempt to control us, since we are the only species to reproduce naturally"**

" **Well, that just fantastic isn't it"** I said, sarcastically.

" **It is, isn't it"** She replied.

At least they understand sarcasm, and multiple meanings of the same word. I yawned, after what happened today, I'm surprised I stayed awake as long as I did.

" **Rest, you must be tired after today's events"** The Matriarch said, slithering out of the room.

And indeed I was tired. The bed was soft, as was the pillow. I removed my armour, and carefully placed it on the armour stand. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

 **(Matriarch)**

As I left the Hierarch's quarters, I saw three of my daughters **(Not actual, but metaphorical)** , waiting outside.

" **Mother, is it true?"** One of them asked.

" **Is what true?"** I asked in reply.

" **That we have a new Hierarch"** The second answered.

" **And that he is more like a human, standing on two legs"** The third, a Neonate, whose colours were beginning to show, added.

" **Yes, it is true, however, he is still our Hierarch, and we shall treat him as such. But for now, let him rest"** I replied, slithering into my own quarters, followed by my three daughters.

" **How do we know we can trust him?"** The Neonate said, before being shushed by her sisters **(Not actual, but metaphorical)**.

" **I understand your mistrust, however, I believe he can be trusted, he did not act harshly towards me, only the human who did it, for what reasons, I do not know"** I answered, moving behind a screen, to change into more formal attire. **"Are we not desperate as a species, I do not want us to become an entirely cloned race, like the Mutons or Sectoids"**

" **We are, mother"** One of my daughters replied.

" **It is true we have lost over fifty – nine percent of all hatchlings"** Another replied.

I came back from around the screen, in a black silk gown, I had made for me on this planet.

" **Leave me now, we shall discuss this in the morning"** I said.

" **Yes mother"** They all said, unanimously.

As for me, well, I have plans of my own for 'Vance' if I remember correctly.

 **(Vance – Early next morning)**

I flicked my tongue out, and tasted the air, I'll never get used to that, the whole tasting a scent thing. Though I did know that I was starving. I was contemplating the life ahead of me, when there was a knocking at the door.

" **Enter"** I said.

A standard looking Viper, in white, servant class perhaps, came, with a silver tray.

" **Your meal, Hierarch"** The Viper said, placing the tray before me, and leaving.

On the tray, was mostly meat based foods, so I guess that's one thing that carried over, like Earth snakes, the Vipers have a carnivorous diet. However, there were a few none meat foods, perhaps because they believe my digestive system isn't quite adapted to their, strictly carnivorous diet. I don't know, but it smelt good.

I took a bite out of the large chunk of meat… steak… yeah definitely steak. It was pretty good. I'm thinking I could get used to this, but not having them wait on my every command, I hate the idea of that.

About half an hour after I'd finished, I heard a knock on the door, and that same Viper entered, and took the tray away. I got up, and looked in the wardrobe, to find a couple of boxes. I guess they told the Vipers not to open them. They were mostly skintight suits, meant to go under my armour, they were all white which made it look like my scales. I took a shower before I put one of the suits on, and put my armour on over the top. It's weird taking a shower, the water just slid right off my scales. That's not to say it didn't clean me. But on the up side, at least I won't have to deal with my Eczema anymore.

There was another knocking at the door, to which I opened it to find the Matriarch waiting there.

" **Sleep well Hierarch?"** She asked me.

" **Better than I have the past year"** I replied, a smile on my face.

" **Three of my daughters visited me last night…"** The Matriarch said, signalling for me to follow. **"No doubt they were pressured by their other sisters to do so, and most likely went and told their sisters what I told them"** She said, as we went down to level twenty. **"So be prepared for a… 'mix' of reactions"**

" **What is it that Vipers see in Earth? I mean, sure there hot continents that humans struggle to survive on… but there's gotta be more than that"** I asked.

" **I'll explain that to you, another time"** She replied, as we went through a set of double doors.

As we did, I felt a warm breeze hit me. I looked around, to see an underground city, which must be kept warm by some fans hidden by the fake the clouds. I believe I'm the first 'human' to see this, though that's just an assumption.

As we continued to slither/walk through the Nest, I noticed the Vipers, the soldiers mainly, staring at me, in a 'seductive' way… and it terrifies me!

Our destination was on the other side of the underground facility. The doors led into a chamber of sorts. Around the edge, where five purple, ghost like, Elders. The Matriarch bowed, and I mimicked.

" _So, this is your new Hierarch, that you were so desperate to obtain?"_ One of them said, or thought, I'm not sure which.

" **Yes"** The Matriarch answered.

" _Why is he so, 'human'?"_ Another asked.

I'm offended.

" **While his body accepted the Viper King DNA, it would appear a few parts of his DNA remained heavily human"** The Matriarch explained.

" _Interesting… what do you intend to do with him?"_ A third asked.

" **Their numbers are dwindling, what do think they intend to do with me?"** I said, rather irritated at its question.

" _How dare you…"_ One began.

" _This is his first time speaking to the Elders, he will not disrespect us again"_ Another cut them off.

" **But he is right… it should be pretty obvious our, 'intentions'"** The Matriarch said.

" _What you do with him should be of no concern…"_ One spoke, looking at another. _"to us. We just need to ensure, you weren't going to turn against"_

" **I would never dare"** The Matriarch said, before the ghosts vanished.

As we left the chambers I had to squint, the bright light must be similar to their home world, because it is much brighter than Earth's star. Though I guess, like a human city, rumours spread like wildfire, because there a lot more Vipers looking at me, though most are stares of curiosity, this time, I doubt it'll remain that way for long.

" **You go to your quarters. I'll explain your appearance to the rest of the Vipers"** The Matriarch said, heading away from me.

I feel a lot more vulnerable without her, yet I shouldn't, I am their king, which doesn't sound anywhere near as a good as calling me Hierarch. But still, on the outside, I stand tall and proud, but on the inside, well, imagine a train, speeding along at one hundred miles an hour, then imagine a second train, going at the exact same speed, along the same track, except heading towards the first train, now imagine them colliding, that's the kind of wreck I am at the moment.

When I got to floor fifteen, Dr. Diad was waiting for me.

"Hello, Hierarch" She said, bitterly and impatiently.

" **What do you want!"** I demanded.

"Is that anyway to treat the person who cared for you, for sixteen years?"

" **I think it's appropriate, considering the hell you put me through!"** I countered.

"Now, now, don't be like that" Dr. Diad said.

" **Why are you even here?"** I asked, impatiently.

" **Yes… why are you here?"** The Matriarch asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Ahh Matriarch… this is about your Hierarch, more specifically about the creation of more like him…"

" **You dare!"** I yelled, having a good idea of what she's intending.

She just cast it off. "Tell me Matriarch… has he mated yet?"

" **No… why?"** The Matriarch asked curious.

"I need to know if his creation, left him infertile or not"

" **Why!?"** I demanded.

"If the Matriarch, is so desperate for males, I'd be happy to make more like him" She said, smirking.

" **If you dare put more through what I've been forced into…"** I didn't get to finish what I started to say.

" **Hierarch, you were sympathetic towards our current position… you must realise why we need more males"** The Matriarch said, in a way, using my sympathy against me.

" **[DEEP BREATH & SIGHING] You're right, you're right… but I don't want anyone to be forced into my position, like I was" **I said, my own mind conflicted.

"Well, you may not really have a choice in the matter" Dr. Diad said, innocently.

This caught my attention.

" **What did you say?"** I questioned.

"You may not have a choice in the matter… I already had multiple candidates selected and removed from their parents… I can't just let them go…" Dr. Diad explained.

" **Did you have any idea about this?!"** I demanded the Matriarch.

" **I did not Hierarch"** The Matriarch replied.

" **Keep them alive… I will decide the best course of action… now remove yourself from my sight"** I ordered.

Dr. Diad hurried away, with a few guards that appeared out of nowhere.

" **Please, Matriarch, tell me what the Viper people's reactions were"** I said, using a hand gesture to tell her to follow me.

" **Well there were some negative remarks, about your appearance, but others were more curious, as to why you looked that way"** She said, following me into my quarters.

I called for lunch, as I was a bit peckish. In the meantime, the Matriarch was telling me about their original home world.

When it was served, the Matriarch asked me about Earth, particularly, our history, and reasons why some of us go against the ADVENT Administration.

" **Well, at a guess, some humans see the ADVENT Administration as a dictatorship"** I said.

" **Dictatorship? What is a dictatorship?"** The Matriarch asked.

" **Well, a dictatorship is when a human, the dictator, controls a country, for an infamous example, Germany about 1930 to 1945, and controls it with an iron fist, and those who argue against the dictator are either in-prisoned, or permanently silenced"** I summed up for the Matriarch.

" **Interesting…"** She thought aloud, as she ate one of her steaks. **"What is so important about old Germany?"** She asked.

" **I won't go into detail, other than one of the worst genocides in human history"** I bluntly explained.

" **What is it with humans and violence?"**

" **I honestly couldn't tell you"**

" **I thank you for your time Hierarch"** The Matriarch said, leaving.

" **It should be me, who thanks you, you're running the people, and I know very little on Vipers"** I said, as the doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2 (No Under 18's)

**Warning – Mature content ahead… don't like, then don't read!**

 **(Vance)**

I must've fallen asleep, because when I looked at the time it was late evening. I was wide awake, and full of energy, so going back to sleep wasn't an option. What to do, what to do… I guess I could have a wander around this underground city, I mean, it's not like I've got anything better to do.

The way the Hard-Light projectors, projected the moon, it just looked and felt so realistic, all of it, the gentle warm breeze, the light shining down, it even mimicked real weather patterns. I found what appeared to be a park, and went and sat on the grass, a thing I would do when I was human, and couldn't sleep. Just to think about random things, if nothing else.

I thought I was alone, until I heard slithering. I looked around, to see a Viper patrol. They didn't seem to notice me but if they did, they didn't say anything. I flicked my tongue out, and tasted the air, still never going to get used to that. But if you're wondering, the air was sweet.

This isn't how I thought my life would end up being, part snake, part human. I'll need to train my powers, I want to use and control them. I want to, in a way, pull XCOM and ADVENT into one. Why? Well, I see good things about ADVENT, and bad things, same goes for XCOM, the old world and the new one.

I got up, and headed back to my quarters, I wasn't tired, just bored of sitting. Too my luck, there were some books on a shelf, so at least I'm not going to be totally bored.

 **(About an hour later)**

I was finally tired, so I went to sleep, it's weird, how reading tires you out.

 **(Matriarch – Late Morning)**

I finished putting my armour on, and went to wake the Hierarch. To my surprise, he was already up, and, to some amusement, trying to use some of his powers.

" **Good morning Hierarch"** I said, getting his attention.

" **Good morning Matriarch"** He replied.

" **Please, follow me"** I said, slithering up the ramps.

The Hierarch followed closely, we stopped at floor ten.

" **In here"** I said, opening the door.

The room was a private training hall, it had the weapons our Hierarch would be required to use, and plenty of room for his training needs.

 **(Vance)**

I walked over to the weapon rack, and examined the equipment that was available to me. Their was a weapon that looked like a ballista and a musket had a child.

" **What's this?"** I asked the Matriarch, curious.

" **It's called a Bolt Caster. It fires a steel bolt, which can penetrate at least four inches of armour, or, at least this model can"** She explained.

" **Hmmm, if you could make different tipped projectiles, it would be invaluable to me"** I said, picking it up.

" **What do you mean?"** The Matriarch asked.

" **I mean, explosive projectiles"** I replied, walking over to the firing range.

I brought the weapon to my shoulder, and armed it, causing the two bows to pop up. I looked through the sights, which were on the side of the weapon, and fired.

The sheer amount of recoil, almost knocked me over, and the bolt, went straight through the target, and into the wall.

" **This thing's got some kick to it"** I said, rubbing my shoulder.

" **Yes, but you should get used to it…"** The Matriarch said, slithering over to a bunch of dummies that seemed to be heated.

She was about to say something, when a Neonate, with a bit of colour showing through, burst in, she appeared to be panting.

" **What is the…"** The Matriarch started.

" **Let us hear what she has to say"** I said.

" **I thank you Hierarch… XCOM has taken Val'larin captive… we were opening a new ADVENT clinic, when they struck… I was the only survivor"** The Neonate said.

I saw the Matriarch's eyes widen.

" **Who is Val'larin?"** I asked.

" **She's the one who can take my place… and the one I hoped would become your permanent mate"** The Matriarch said, looking away at that last part.

I began thinking about that, when a thought came to my mind.

" **Neonate, may you turn around for a minute"** I asked.

" **O… Okay"** She said, nervous.

" **I won't hurt you I promise… but you are the only survivor… I'm curious as to why"** I said, going up, and examining her armour.

Sure enough I found a small spike imbedded in her back.

" **Ouch!"** She muttered, when I pulled it out.

There was a flashing light on the tip of the spike. I dropped it, and crushed it under foot.

" **What was that?"** The Matriarch asked.

" **It was a tracking beacon… tell all the guards to be on alert… we may have company in the next few days"** I said. **"But for now, I wish to continue training"**

Seriously, that is such a cliché trick.

" **As you wish… Ne'vira, go and clean yourself up"** The Matriarch said.

" **Yes mother"** Ne'vira replied, leaving.

The Matriarch showed me how to properly spit poison, it was difficult trying to use my Poison poison and Cryo poison, without getting them confused, and spitting the wrong one. The Matriarch had a good laugh at my mistakes… and I guess I did as well. By the end of the day, I'd mastered my physical abilities. Mostly. While I can't bind anyone with my tail, but I can use my strength and flexibility to strangle and break necks with ease, I used dummies, but I can use my tongue like other Vipers.

I was worn out after the day, and went back to my quarters, where a meal was waiting for me. It was standard, except no non-meat products, instead organs, I guess that's how they get vitamins and minerals. I decided to try and eat how I've seen the Matriarch ate, eating things whole, or in two bites. It wasn't as unpleasant as I expected it to be. I mean it wasn't comfortable, but, I'm sure I'll get used to it.

I know that I'm trying to hold off mating for as long as possible, but, unfortunately, it is inevitable… I still don't know how it came to this… my own mother betraying me like this… I would love to see her dead at this point. To see her six feet under… pushing up daisies I be the phrase is. I browsed the shelves, and found a book which peaked my interest. It was Viper history, at least, before they joined ADVENT.

 **(Matriarch – That exact moment)**

I think I know how to be able to get him to mate… he won't do it just like that… you have to know him, or at least spoken to him for a day or two… I'm getting desperate… not for my own sexual desire, though I would like to satisfy that… no, Dr. Diad said she'll be able to make more males, should he be fertile… we need them desperately! And I would like to find out soon! As for my own 'desires'… I haven't mated since our King was killed, which was over two years ago… and this works out for me and my species… I satisfy myself, and figure out if he's fertile. The trickiest part would be convincing him that more males would be the best idea. He's adamant that no other human will end up in his position. I hate to do this to him, but the species survival comes first. Should I really get him to do this, he's only been here a few days… no! I have to…

I looked at the different clothing I had available to me… none of it really suited what I had in mind. But, in the end, it won't matter what I wear. I'm curious as to how he'll act, in this situation.

 **(Vance)**

Intriguing… they joined ADVENT to survive… their star began collapsing in on itself, with devastating effects on their home world. Sudden temperature rise, major fires, orbit change… they faced extinction, and chose survival, but it wasn't a choice they made lightly, they aren't happy about ADVENT's behaviour towards other species.

There was a knocking at the door.

" **Come in"** I said, wondering who it could be.

To some surprise, it was the Matriarch, wearing a dress that allowed me to get a good look at her figure. I turned my head slightly.

" **Matriarch, I was not expecting you"** I said, politely.

She was also wearing a smirk that just screamed her wanting something… and that something made me extremely nervous.

" **Good evening, Hierarch… I do hope I'm not interrupting anything"** She replied, in a very formal way, which was unusual of her around me.

" **Nothing important"** I said, placing the book back on the shelf.

" **Good"** She said, slithering ever closer.

I quickly put it all together, and it made me extremely uncomfortable, but in a strangely pleasurable way.

She must've picked up on this. **"Do you like"** She said, indicating the dress. It was white, with rubies embedded in it, in certain places, such as around the neck, and around the bottom.

" **It complements your eyes"** I said, gesturing towards the rubies.

Her eyes shone with something I've never seen before in her… then again, this side of the Matriarch is about as alien as the Vipers used to be, to me. **"But I doubt you're here to play dress up"** I added.

She smirked. **"You'd be correct, Vance"** Okay, that's new.

" **And what would I call you, my dear?"** I asked, playing along

" **Mshar'Saraine, but Mshar will do fine"** Mshar replied, she was right in front of me now.

I flicked my tongue out, and tasted something new… I think… it's arousal… it's definitely arousal.

" **This should be interesting"** Mshar said, pushing me to the bed.

I now know what it was I saw in her eyes… Lust! She wants this… she's taking advantage of my attempts to understand me.

" **You won't need this…"** She said, removing the white under suit, I'd removed my armour earlier.

" **And you won't need this!"** I said, unbuckling her dress, something else coming into play.

A new instinct, but isn't quite able to take effect because of the human in me. I'm curious, I wonder if they're like a human, in terms of sensitive spots. I rubbed a thumb over one of her breasts, and I saw her freeze up and shiver slightly from pleasure.

" **But I bet you're more sensitive elsewhere"** I said, fully removing her dress.

Her nipples were black, like her under scales, and it wasn't hard to find her vagina, it was practically dripping with anticipation, but the tissue around it was more of a grey than a black.

However, my own needs were beginning to show.

" **So much attention on me… and none on yourself"** Mshar said, gentle rubbing my erect member.

I grunted at it. It was an overwhelming sensation. But, I did notice her tail come close to me, and a little black nub exposed. I wonder…

I gentle grabbed it, and Mshar completely froze.

" **Gotcha"** I said, as gentle massaged it.

As I continued to massage it, I felt her wet slit, and this made her moan, I rubbed the little nub that was at the top of the opening, making her moan even more, before I carefully put two fingers inside her.

I felt her hand rub my erect member, and I grunted at it.

" **Y-You are v-very d-d-different to o-our previous r-r-ruler"** She managed to get out, between moans.

" **This i-is how humans d-do it"** I said, with a few grunts.

Suddenly she stopped, and I felt the lining of her vagina clamp down around my fingers, as she orgasmed.

" **That… was… incredible!"** She said, recovering from the orgasm.

" **Don't tire out on me just yet… you started this… now you finish it"** I said, looking into her eyes.

I felt her tail coil around my legs.

She leaned in close to my face. **"As you wish"** She whispered.

I felt her insert my erect member inside of her. She gasped, and I grunted, she was a bit tight. She started a slow rhythm, moving in a circular motion… and it felt way too good. Never thought I'd lose my virginity this way… then again, what are the chances you get made into an alien's king. She started bouncing up and down a bit, and I grabbed the end of her tail again, but this time, she didn't freeze up, she kept going. The look of ecstasy on her face was a real turn on for me. I started massaging the end of her tail again, and she started going faster.

She climaxed first, she hissed loudly when she did, and when her vagina's walls clamped around my member, that made me climax as well, with a combination of a loud grunt and a loud hiss. When she climaxed, I felt her grip on me tighten, then release suddenly, and when I finally climaxed, she rolled off of me, and onto the bed.

" **For… one who's… never mated before… you knew how too… much better than we do"** Mshar said, regaining her breath.

" **It's just… [YAWN]… human instinct"** I replied.

Both of us fell asleep.

 **(The next day)**

I woke, and found the Matriarch coiled around me, I stroked her hood, and she woke up.

" **Mmmmm Good morning Hierarch"** She said, sleepily.

" **Good morning Matriarch"** I said, continuing to stroke her hood.

" **I should leave you to get ready… today is going to be a busy day"** The Matriarch said, going to clip her dress back on.

" **Matriarch, use my bathroom to clean yourself up"** I said, pointing to the mess around her lower regions.

" **Thank you, Hierarch"** She said, moving into the bathroom.

I waited for her to finish, and leave my quarters. I wonder why she did that last night.

 **(Matriarch)**

'It's just… … human instinct'. What does that mean? It's our instinct to mate as well. Perhaps humans seek to please both partners? Humans are a very complicated species. I changed into my armour, when my morning meal arrived. When the server left, Ne'vira entered.

" **Ne'vira, what are you doing here? Shouldn't be getting ready for today?"** I asked.

" **I came to ask you about our new Hierarch"** Ne'vira said, as I was finishing my meal.

" **About what?"** I asked.

" **Why is he so human?"** She asked.

Her colour was beginning to show through even more. She's one of the Neonates left that were conceived naturally, and thus was not the standard orange and yellow colouring.

" **He was created, using a human as the template, to be combined with the King's DNA"** I explained.

" **Surly the Elders would've found out! How did his creation remain a secret?"** Ne'vira questioned.

" **The Elders are not as smart as one is lead to believe"** I replied, slithering out if my quarters.

We met the Hierarch, and continued up to the hanger.

" **Hierarch, you remember Ne'vira…"** I said, as we continued up.

He replied with a nod, as we stopped at the armoury.

" **She'll be joining us today, as we head to the American East Coast"** I said, as I picked up my own Bolt Caster.

" **Why are we going so far from the Nest?"** The Hierarch asked.

" **Dr. Diad wishes to see us"** I replied, as we left the armoury.

The Hierarch has changed dramatically from a few days ago, when he first arrived. Before, he would stay behind me, not cowering, but just from nervousness. Now he stays by my side.

" **Why?"** He said frowning, as we reached the hanger.

" **Your guess is as good as mine"** I sighed.

" **And is there a reason we're armed, because I'm sure it's not to impale her"** He joked.

" **Increased resistance activity"** I replied.

We boarded the craft, and it took off.

" **Ne'vira, please, join us"** The Hierarch spoke softly, as we entered the VIP room.

She followed, nervously, despite us being the only ones in the room.

" **The Matriarch said that you were a human… no human would ever volunteer for this"** Ne'vira said, coiling up on one of the chairs.

" **True, I was human… but, I didn't volunteer…"** A bitter look swept over the Hierarch's face. **"My own mother forced me into this"**

" **You've had plenty of chances to escape…"** I said, joining in on the conversation. **"Why haven't you?"**

" **Two reasons. One. Where would I go? XCOM? I certainly couldn't go back to human civilisation. Two. I can understand why you got Dr. Diad to do what she did"** He said, with a slight chuckle at the first reason.

" **How can a human understand our position?"** Ne'vira asked.

Ahhh… what I'd give to be a Neonate again.

" **Some humans can understand somebody's position, without ever being put in that position"** The Hierarch said, putting his hand to his chin, as if in deep thought. **"But I learned from a young age, that the Elders were lying to us. I began noticing my mother's friends go into the clinics, never to be seen again… it would appear the same has been done to you"**

" **Why do you say that"** She asked.

" **The best way to control someone, is to create a clone… their brains are computers to you… you can program it to be whatever you want it to be, a killer, a peacemaker, anything… the Elders are trying to force you to become clones, to control you, to make you pawns in this game of chess"** The Hierarch said.

Ne'vira was quite for the rest of the journey, which is unusual for her, she's normally quite a talkative one, a very curious Viper, perhaps more curious than any Neonate, but she also knows when to stop questioning. And this wasn't one of those times, she was most likely reflecting on what the Hierarch said.

 **(One hour later – ADVENT Blacksite – East Coast : USA)**

As we stepped off of the transport, Dr. Diad was there to greet us, along with Major Draco, a human commander.

"Greetings, Matriarch" Dr. Diad said.

"Huh…" Draco snorted. "This is the Hierarch the Elders got so worked up about…" He looked the Hierarch up and down. "He's probably not even compatible"

" **Watch your tongue!"** I snapped. **"Besides… only time will tell if he is compatible"**

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed" Draco said.

"Now now, Major… let's at least be civil" Dr. Diad said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

" **Dr. Diad, what was so important that you had to drag me and the Matriarch out here?"** The Hierarch asked.

"Follow me" Dr. Diad said.

Me and the Hierarch followed her, into the same chambers that the Hierarch came from. On the walls were five stasis tubes, each had occupants. I could see a venomous look appear on the Hierarch's face when he saw the last two tubes. I went and had a look for myself, and could see why.

The last two occupants, are female.

" **I THOUGHT YOU ONLY TOOK MALES!"** The Hierarch yelled. **"WHY DID YOU TAKE FEMALES!? THEY ARE OF NO IMPORTANCE TO THE VIPER RACES CONTINUED SURVIVAL!"**

"Their DNA was like yours, easily spliced… I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that!" Dr. Diad replied, quickly.

But that didn't quite stop the Hierarch from grabbing her throat, and bringing her up to eye level. The ADVENT soldiers in the room raised their weapons, and I raised mine, at them. It had taken too long to get him, I wasn't about to lose him.

"I…[ACK]… I couldn't… [GASP]… just lose… [COUGH]… that potential" Dr. Diad said, gasping for air.

"Hierarch!" The Major yelled, pointing his weapon at me. "Let her go!"

He knew that the Hierarch would be at a loss, he couldn't rule the Vipers yet, he doesn't know enough about us, and with Val'larin captured, the Vipers would end up becoming the Elders pawns, just like the other races.

The Hierarch knew this as well, and must've assessed the situation, because he released Dr. Diad, and she landed with a loud thud. The Major helped her to her feet.

"So… [COUGH]… what do you want me too do with them?" Dr. Diad said.

The Hierarch looked defeated, a look I haven't seen. **"How… [SIGHING]… how long would it take"**

"Now I know how to do it… about six months each" Dr. Diad smirked, she'd gotten what she wanted.

She must've known what his reaction would've been, so she asked Major Draco to come down earlier, to force him into this position.

" **Start with the females"** He said.

"I've taken the liberty of arranging sleeping quarters for both you two, and any Vipers you may have brought with you" Dr. Diad, smiling uncontrollably.

" **Thank you doctor"** I said, before the Hierarch had a chance to say anything. **"Show us where they are"**

"Of course, right this way" She said, leading us out of the room.

We had only brought three Vipers with us, Ne'vira, and two standards. Dr. Diad showed us to our quarters.

 **(Malissa – One mile outside of Blacksite perimeter)**

I hate recon duty… but at least Central's agreed to let me fight this time.

{Central to Recon one… what have you found?}

"Recon one to Central, got eyes on multiple high value targets…" I looked through my binoculars. "One human Major… the Viper Matriarch… a chief scientist… and one unknown" I said, confused at the last one.

{Come again. Did you say unknown?}

"Yes. It's part Viper… Viper King to be precise… but it looks oddly human. Requesting new orders"

There was a minute of silence.

{Copy that Recon one… head to the rendezvous point and await the team}

"Copy that… Recon one out"

I got up, and moved quietly through the forest, picking up my boots I left at the edge of the forest… it was Autumn, I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

 **Tell me your thoughts on this**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Vance – ADVENT Blacksite)**

I was just drifting off to sleep, when a loud explosion ripped through the compound. Lights started flashing, sirens blared, one moment peace, the next, chaos. I scrambled out of my bed, and hastily put my armour on. I grabbed my Bolt Caster and the sheath of the metal Bolts, and ran out of my quarters. The Matriarch, Ne'vira and the two standards were waiting just inside the building.

" **What the hell is going on?!"** I demanded.

" **XCOM… they destroyed the Barracks and the Armoury… there aren't many soldiers left"** One of the standards hissed, firing a shot of plasma out of the door.

" **Brilliant… come on, we're sitting ducks in here!"** I said, dashing out of the door.

I moved to a turned over forklift, and used it as low cover. I poked my head over, and counted seven XCOM units. I ducked, as multiple Mag rounds whizzed over me.

 **(Malissa – ADVENT Blacksite)**

I fired my Mag rifle at that human/Viper creature. I missed and hit the wall behind it.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Don't worry kid… most recruits, or scouts, don't hit much on their first few fire missions" Pyro, our Grenadier who loves Fire Bombs and Dragon Rounds, said, firing at a MEC unit.

{You two, shut it, and paint me a target!} Bullseye, our Sharpshooter, called in.

"Ahh don't get ya knickers in a bunch, I'll paint ya a target" Scottie, his nickname, who was from Scotland, said, firing a paintball at a Viper.

The paintball emits an electronic signal, that Bullseye can pick up on. She fired at the Viper, and gave it's brain some air. Bullseye developed the paint in her own time, to use instead of Night-vision or Infrared, but of course, they also have they're disadvantages.

"Launching Plasma!" Boomer, our second Grenadier, announced. Must I even explain his nickname?

It exploded, sending a second standard Viper flying, along with a few ADVENT Troopers.

I fired some more rounds, and actually killed an Officer.

"So getting a promotion after this!" I said.

"Yeah Yeah… don't get a – WHAT THE FUCK!" Gemma, another Rookie, yelled, as a tongue wrapped around her.

I watched as she was pulled to the Viper… no, it's the Viper hybrid that snagged her, and pulled her to it. We watched, in horror, as it grabbed her throat. We saw her struggling and heard her yelling, before she went still and silent. The Viper hybrid discarded her body, and we saw her head twist unnaturally, blood trickling from her mouth.

{HOLY SHIT!} Bullseye yelled, through the Coms.

 **(Vance)**

This has been fun, but it's time to end this. I launched my tongue at the closest XCOM soldiers, and grabbed her. I pulled her to me, and grabbed her throat, this time, with the intention of killing the person.

"LET… [GASP]… GO!" The XCOM soldier gasped, trying to get out of my grasp.

My grip tightened, and she struggled more.

"PLEASE… [GASP]… LET… ME… GO!"

My grip continued tightening, until she struggled no more. I cast her body aside, and aimed my Bolt Caster at another soldier. I pulled the trigger, and the bolt ripped through the armour of one of their soldiers. I heard them scream, and, dead or alive, they're of no threat to me anymore. I aimed at another.

 **(Malissa)**

The Viper hybrid fired metal bolt at Pyro, and the bolt went straight through his Predator armour.

"AHHH… FUCK FUCK FUCK… AHHH…" Pyro screamed, as Scottie sent his GREMLIN to heal him.

I started panicking and fired the rest of my ammo at the Viper hybrid, which made a few holes in the armour, and made him flinch.

The Viper Matriarch appeared out of nowhere, and spat poison at me.

"Scottie… [COUGH COUGH]… I need a… [COUGH]… medkit" I spluttered.

"I'm out" Scottie said.

"Recon… [COUGH]… one to Central… [COUGH]… request evac" I radioed to Central.

{Casualties}

"Gemma is KIA, Myself… [COUGH]… and Pyro are wounded, Bullseye and Scottie are fine, but… [COUGH]… I've lost sight of the other three…" I said, before seeing the building they went into, explode.

I tried to contact them, but only heard static.

"The other three are… [COUGH]… MIA presumed KIA"

{Copy that, sending Firebrand}

Not two minutes later, we heard the Skyranger's engines, and it lowered the ropes.

 **(Vance)**

I watched as their craft escaped, I could do nothing to stop them.

" **What's the damage?"** I asked the Matriarch.

" **Three buildings destroyed, two standards dead, Major Draco is severely wounded, but the main buildings are intact… if you're worried about the captured humans, they're perfectly fine"** The Matriarch reported.

" **Perfect… they mean well, but could've done more harm than good"** I replied, heading to Ne'vira, who was cowering behind a large pillar.

" **Ne'vira, they're gone now, you don't need to hide anymore"** I said, softly.

Her entire body relaxed, anymore relaxed, and she'd be on the floor. She followed me back to the Matriarch.

" **Ne'vira, go and rest, you need it"** The Matriarch said, and Ne'vira left us, heading to her temporary quarters.

" **She is too young for this kind of battle"** I said.

We saw the Major walking up to us, apparently his wounds not as severe as the Matriarch thought. He walked right by us, cursing and complaining about XCOM or something. He was limping, badly, and clutching his right shoulder, which was bleeding heavily.

I went into the main building, to find Dr. Diad already preparing the first subject, even though there was an attack.

" **You put a lot of faith in the soldiers"** I said.

"Hierarch, even if XCOM did get to this point, they'd get no further. There are turrets outside, which are activated during an attack, and there are enough of them, that XCOM wouldn't get away unscathed" Dr. Diad replied, continuing preparations.

" **You said six months… I expect this one in six months, or less! The less she has to suffer, the better!"** I commanded, before turning and leaving.

I went to my temporary quarters, and quickly fell asleep, without realising there was a few holes in my armour, or that I was still wearing my armour.

 **(Matriarch)**

I was about to enter my quarters, when Dr. Diad ran up to me.

"Matriarch!"

" **Yes, doctor"**

"To make sure that this isn't a mistake, I need to know, has he mated yet?"

I felt the colour drain, a bit, from my scales. **"Y-Yes"** I replied, a little embarrassed by the question.

"Whichever Viper it is, I need you to send them here, ASAP!"

" **You're looking at them"** I, unintentionally, snapped.

"Shit! That means I can't keep you here… just send me an update if it begins to show!"

" **Why? It won't matter till they hatch"** I stated, confused.

"If the eggs begin growing, then he's fertile… and that's all I need to know" She said, dashing off, back to her lab.

I slithered into my quarters, and removed most of my armour. I left a few of the more fiddly parts on, just in case they try and catch us off guard. As for the conversation me and Dr. Diad had, is that the 'real' reason she brought us here. Also, I'm exhausted, and she's still running around, like she has all the energy in the world. Humans still confuse me, and our Hierarch is, rather, was one, yet human nature puzzles him, as much as it puzzles me.

 **(Early next Morning)**

I woke up, for no apparent reason. Got up and put the rest of my armour on, I'll clean up at the Nest, and headed to the mess hall. To no surprise, it was fairly empty, asides from a few surviving troops, the Hierarch and Ne'vira, a couple Vipers stationed here, and three Sectoids. The Hierarch must've already eaten, since he was just staring at an empty tray.

" **Something wrong"** I asked, coiling in the seat opposite him.

" **Other than getting very little sleep last night, I'm fine… not too sure about Ne'vira though"** The Hierarch said, looking at Ne'vira, who was coiled extremely tightly.

" **We'll be out of here soon enough"** I said.

" **But we will be back within the next six months, when the first one is ready"** The Hierarch said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Once we'd finished, we boarded our transport.

 **(Vance)**

" _Mother, where are we going?"_

" _We're heading to a specialised clinic…" She paused for a moment. "Where I want you to work in the future" She replied with a smile._

" _I've told you before mother, I don't want to work at the clinics…"_

" _Well, you should, your science and mathematics grades are perfect, you're an intelligent lad… we won't be having this conversation again"_

I was woken with a start, and saw the Matriarch, gently shaking me.

" **We'll be back at the Nest shortly… is everything alright? You're sleep seemed restless"** The Matriarch said.

" **I'm… I'm fine… just a memory I'd rather not talk about"** I replied, getting out of my seat, and stretching, in many ways that should be physically impossible, for a human.

It was at this point, that the Matriarch noticed the three bullet holes in my armour.

" **Hierarch, we must get you cleaned up"**

" **Yes, I should also get my armour fixed up"** I said, noticing the three holes in my armour.

I looked around, and saw Ne'vira coiled up, and asleep, on one of the seats.

" **I've noticed Ne'vira is 'different'. The colour that is showing through is similar to your colours, except white under scales, instead of black… what's the story behind her?"** I asked.

" **She is my daughter, my biological daughter. She is twelve summers old, this is why her colour is just beginning to show, I myself am only twenty – five summers. We reach maturity at thirteen. This is why there are so many similarities, between myself and Ne'vira"** The Matriarch explained.

We felt the craft slow, and land which woke Ne'vira. We got off the craft, and a few Vipers came up to us.

" **Matriarch…"** One said, looking over the Matriarch. **"What happened?"**

" **An XCOM attack, though we did manage to fight them off"** The Matriarch replied, rubbing, what I assume to be, her temple.

I continued onward, towards the ramps. I stopped at the Armoury to return my Bolt Caster, then continued down to my quarters. If XCOM or the Resistance chose to act upon the tracking beacon they placed in Ne'vira, then, well, I'd probably end up dead, I'm still exhausted from last nights encounter. I removed my armour, and placed it on the stand. I'll get it fixed later, but for now, I just need to rest.

 **(Three months later)**

So far, nothing interesting has happened… except getting forced into mating with multiple Vipers… now, unlike when I mated with the Matriarch, it wasn't as enjoyable for me, since they would catch me when I had my back turned, or they would leap out from the shadows. Oh and speaking of the Matriarch and mating, she is pregnant… so that means I am fertile… lucky me. The Elders have started trying to kill me off, by sending to be places where there was heavy resistance activity, not working. They also aren't happy about Dr. Diad making more like myself, but they won't touch her, because she is well respected amongst multiple species, and even though clones are programmed, that programming can be overwritten, with the right command, which Diad has.

I had just finished a painful conversation with the Elders, however there is one who disagrees heavily with the Elders, and several times during the conversation they face palmed, behind the others backs of course. They also seemed different to the others, but I can't quite place my finger, or claw rather, on it.

Anyway I was on my way back to my quarters, in a particularly foul mood might I add, when one of the Vipers, a soldier, no civilian Vipers ever try's, tried to jump me. I had no interest, well, I never have much interest in being forced into mating, but today, I seriously wasn't having any of it. I swung around so quickly, she had no time to react. I hit her square in the chest, and sent her, writhing in agony, to the floor. This will discourage her from trying again, but the others will try new methods. A small crowd gathered around her, as I continued walking across the city. When I was going up the ramps, another Viper, probably a friend or something of the Viper I hit, came out of the corridor on the seventeenth floor, I think, and attempted to bind. But she didn't have the intention of mating, no, I saw something else in her… Revenge! I hurt her friend/sister, as I've heard them call each other, they hurt me.

Glad I'm so flexible, as, by dislocating my bones, I escaped her grasp. I quickly got behind her, and remembered a spot on the back of their necks, which I found be sheer accident about a month ago, whilst helping Ne'vira, which causes them to pass out, for a couple of minutes, if enough pressure is applied. I pressed it, and her eyes widened for a second, before closing. I continued to my quarters, and there were no Vipers waiting for me. Still wondering how the Viper, who bound me just then, knew about the Viper I hit.

I removed head piece, and put it on the stand. I rubbed the sides of my head, thinking on the events that had just transpired. That is, until I was interrupted by knocking.

" **Who's there?"** I called out.

The door opened, revealing the Matriarch, whose stomach was larger.

" **If you've come to lecture me on what happened, then don't bother, I've had enough lecture from the bloody Elders!"** I said, before she had a chance to.

" **I didn't come to lecture you, I came to ask why?"** She said.

" **As you can probably already guess, I don't like being forced into mating, however I knew it was going to be like that. The way they do it, doesn't help much either. Anyway, after having a very unintelligent conversation with the Elders, I was an extremely foul mood, and I didn't think before I acted, I acted on impulse. Then, another Viper, bound me on floor seventeen, to which, I used that pressure point to render her unconscious, after dislocating all my bones to break free"** I explained, bitterly.

I didn't deliberately aim my bitterness at the Matriarch, but I my words were bitter, and I saw a look of hurt appear on her face.

" **I… see… I'll leave you alone for now"** She said, leaving.

Arrrggghhh… why was I like that? I need to go let off some steam.

I went to the training room, on floor ten. I used the dummies for target practice, and, after a while, decided to attempt to use my Psionic abilities, though I'd never tried, the Matriarch had told me I needed to focus. So, I did focus, and attempted to open a Rift, to the other side of the room.

I was attempting to open a rift, when there was a knocking at the door, and I lost my focus.

" **Who is it!?"** I demanded.

The door opened, revealing Ne'vira.

" **Hierarch, the Matriarch has requested your presence in the hanger!"** She said.

" **What? Why?"**

" **It's best if you see for yourself"** She said, leaving.

I followed her closely, to see the Matriarch, and a small group of about six Vipers, standing around something. When I got close, it what I saw, wasn't at all what I was expecting.

Dr. Diad was finished.

It was the female Viper hybrid.

Dr. Diad herself, looked pretty amusing. She had dark black circles under her eyes, and her skin looked grey. She also had a claw mark on her face.

I walked up to the newcomer, completely ignoring Dr. Diad, as one of her guards, ushered her back onto the ship.

" **Your name"** I said.

" **M-Maria"** She said nervously.

I turned to the Matriarch.

" **Do we have any quarters ready for her?"**

" **We do"**

" **Good"**

I turned back to Maria.

" **Would you kindly follow me"** I said, walking to the ramps, the Matriarch by my side.

I whispered to the Matriarch. **"I apologise for earlier… I wasn't myself"**

" **What's done is done… I shouldn't have inquired about it so soon"** She replied.

I looked back at Maria, and took a good look at her this time. She was slender, compared to me, she had jet black scales, with grey under scales, and emerald green eyes.

We continued down, to floor fourteen, and, sure enough, there were five doors. The Matriarch showed us to the furthest door from the ramps.

" **Maria, remember this floor, and your room's location"** I said.

" **Wh-What are you going to do with me?"** She asked, terror in her eyes.

" **Frankly… I don't know… though, it would be best if you had an escort…"** I said, thinking for a second. **"Matriarch… where would Ne'vira be at this moment?"**

" **I'll bring her to us"** She said, leaving.

I opened Maria's room. I had a looked at it. It wasn't as spacious as mine, but it would serve its purpose just fine. At this moment, the Matriarch returned, Ne'vira by her side.

" **Ne'vira, I want you to be our guests escort, keep her out of trouble"** I said, sternly, but softly.

" **Yes Hierarch"** She nodded.

" **Good… and Maria, make sure Ne'vira is with you, wherever you go… it's not that I don't trust you, I don't want the other Vipers attacking you… out of jealousy, most likely. The soldiers, the civilians won't attack you, seeing you with me, won't end well for either of us"** I said.

" **Where will I find her?"** Maria asked.

" **The other end of this floor"** Ne'vira said.

" **The Matriarch and Ne'vira will answer any questions you may have"** I said, turning, and heading for the training floor.

" **And where are you going?"** The Matriarch asked.

" **To let off steam!"**


End file.
